1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation apparatus and methods for use in the separation of particles from a particulate suspension. More particularly, the present invention relates to flotation apparatus and methods wherein separation is achieved in a centrifugal field and wherein fluid discharge is removed annularly from the flotation vessel.